


The Luckiest Of Charms

by BlossomFromFear



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Clover's Fanon Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear
Summary: It's Clover's birthday and Qrow has a surprise for him that he's had planned for quite a while. I wrote this to celebrate FNDM declaring March 17th as Clover's fanon birthday, I hope you all enjoy~
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	The Luckiest Of Charms

“Put on your best dress, we’re going out.” Qrow said, tossing Clover his coat. As he caught it, Clover quirked a brow but didn’t hesitate to get ready for the evening.

When Clover stepped out of the bedroom, he saw Qrow holding a basket and a blanket while impatiently gesturing for them to leave. Walking out the front door and onto the sidewalk, their hands gravitated to one another and interlaced.

“So where are we going?” Clover inquired, hoping there’d be some sort of hint.

“You’ll know when we get there, pretty boy.” Qrow said playfully, looking at Clover out the corner of his eye.

Clover always enjoyed strolling through Argus as night began to fall and the golden rays of dusk kissed every structure and person it could reach as it steadily surrendered beneath the horizon. Before he knew it, the light had deserted them and the city became illuminated with streetlights and light pollution off of the buildings around them. It easily became one of his favorite things ever since they moved here a year or so ago. Sometimes he thought of Mantle with how warm the lighting was and the gentle traffic of people coming and going.

They took a turn down an alley and he began to have an idea of where they were going since they’d done this a time or five. To him, it was a surprise all the same. A few, less than legal, shortcuts later and they were met with a stretch of shoreline.

Clover thought this would be the end of the expedition until Qrow yanked him forward off the sidewalk and onto the sand. Where they were going was anyone’s guess by now, but he made sure to take in the sight of the ocean nearby. Proving difficult however, his eyes fell to Qrow every time he made an attempt at looking across the great expanse of water. The sway of that aged crimson cape and light bounce of graying soft black hair. It had been a little while since Clover saw Qrow so eager, not since they’d found that noodle shop a couple of streets over from their home.

Walking along the beach for what seemed like a good forty-five minutes, he began to question whether or not this was another prank or if they were actually going to arrive somewhere.

“Is there a pot gold at the end of this rainbow?” Clover chuckled as it garnered the usual eye roll of playful disapproval. Even if he couldn’t see it, the shake of Qrow’s head and huff of laughter told him all he needed to know.

“We’re almost there, I promise.” his partner reassured.

A while longer and they began to approach a cove of sorts, there was a faint blue glow emanating from the mouth of it. They both stood in front of the entrance, Clover took a moment to register just exactly what he’d been looking at.

“A bioluminescent cave? When in the world did you find this?” Clover admired.

Qrow smiled, “A long time ago, when I was on my way back to Beacon from a mission, stopped to rest up a bit. Was hoping to come back to it sometime, what better time than your birthday?”

It was a pretty fancy trick he’d kept up his sleeve all these years and endearing to think that Clover’s birthday was what he deemed to be the perfect time to share such an untouched place. He stood in awe a moment longer before a hand gently pushed against his lower back to nudge him inside.

“After you, birthday boy. Just, uh, don’t touch the walls unless you wanna immediately ruin the mood.” Qrow scratched the back of his head following behind Clover. Stopping after they wandered a few feet in to set up their picnic spot and watch as his parallel explored deeper into the cove.

Clover strode along the rocky wall, taking in the sight in complete wonderment, the occasional Dust crystal pieces speckled in the mineral.

Recounting the steps taken to get here, it had been quite the venture to leave Atlas and move to Argus on a whim, but quite rewarding to spend every day with the person he loves most– a man with endless surprises. He turned around to go back to Qrow when music started to travel in his general direction. It was a subtle tune that complimented the ambiance of lucent cerulean saturating the area around them.

“Quite the spread you’ve got there, is this what you’ve been putting together while I’m at work?” Clover asked, taking the hand Qrow held out for him and being pulled in. Lithe arms wrapping around his waist and swaying them both to the rhythm of the song.

Their foreheads rested together as Qrow spoke, “Maaaybe.”

Slowly, they shifted and turned in the sand as the melody played. Their bodies moved against one another with a familiarity that only two lovers could have. Where to place their feet and when to sway, the unsteadiness of the impromptu dance floor was no match for their chemistry.

When Clover’s back was facing the opening of the cove, the Moon had already made its way into the sky. The pale white light intermingled with the bioluminescence and reflected in pastel red eyes creating a small kaleidoscope of color.

“How did I ever land a lucky charm like you?” Clover said fondly as he twirled his counterpart around.

“It’s me who’s the lucky one, sunbeam.” Qrow chimed while falling back into the orbit of their dance, no gravity necessary.

When the song came to a close, they stopped where they were. Holding each other’s gaze as Qrow inched closer to Clover’s face, minimizing the space in-between. Their noses brushed together, “So was it worth the trip out here?” Qrow teased.

“Oh, definitely. I couldn’t ask for a better gift...y’know besides you of course.” Clover’s arms sat on lean shoulders, one hand finding soft black hair and idly filing through every lock. Lips now ghosting over the other’s, contemplating on whether or not he should take this present on his own or let Qrow take his time.

His train of thought was brought to a halt when he registered the warmth on his lips. Naturally, Clover leaned into the kiss and his hand further buried itself within Qrow’s hair, the other hand making its way to a pallid and hollow cheek. Slender, calloused hands held onto his back with an affectionate firmness.

Finally parting, Clover spoke in between breaths, “You really know how to treat a guy, Qrow Branwen.” observing his counterpart’s cheeks as they became tinted with a pink that was visible even under this strange light.

Their stomachs growled in unison, interrupting the intimacy they shared.

“If you think that now, wait till you try what I brought along.” Qrow boasted in regards to the basket he carefully put together. Stepping away from their embrace to offer up a space on the blanket for Clover to have a seat.

Once down on the quilt, they both dug into the picnic basket pulling out two small containers of clam chowder, another couple of tupperware containers that had ingredients for caesar salad, and of course a small birthday cake big enough for two. The cake had a four-leaf clover in icing on white frosting with edible gold dust sprinkled across the top.

Divvying it up amongst themselves, they wasted no time eating. A satisfied burp escaped Clover’s chest and echoed throughout the cove followed by a gravelly laugh. “Good one.” Qrow commented.

“I’ve gotta say, this is the best birthday I’ve ever had in all my years on Remnant.” Clover laid his head in Qrow’s lap, looking up to be met with strawberry eyes and a fond smile.

“Glad to hear it. Happy birthday, Cloves.” leaning down, Qrow pushed brunet hair back and placed a soft kiss on Clover’s forehead.

“I love you.” Clover breathed.

“I love you too.” Qrow affirmed in a dulcet tone.

He straightened back up and they both looked out at the horizon. The Moon and the stars were especially prominent tonight. Their celestial reflections along the glistening pitch-black waters below them were clear.

The two men remained in comfortable silence. It felt as if someone took an hourglass and shattered it, keeping them here...suspended in time.


End file.
